Infant seats and swings are well known. Numerous mechanical devices have been developed to reciprocally swing or "rock" infant seats, relieving the parent from manually doing so. Many of such devices rely on stored spring energy to provide the motive force, thereby requiring frequent windings of the spring. Obviously, an electrically powered system would be desirable, but there is an understandable, built-in reluctance on the part of many parents to place an infant in a swing wired to a conventional 110 volt AC wall socket. Accordingly, several electrically powered swings have been developed which utilize self-contained, low voltage DC batteries as their source of electrical power. Unfortunately, most of these prior art devices are expensive, unduly complex, inefficient or overly subject to wear.